No Puedo Vivir Sin Ti
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: Un día tranquilo en el hospital, se convierte en un día decisivo para Carlisle. Transformar al amor de su vida y condenarla a la inmortalidad o dejar que muera y nunca más volver a verla. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los pido prestado un ratito para crear historias sobre ellos ^^

**Nota de la autora:** Esta historia en un regalo muy especial a mi gran amiga ErikaGrey, gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado, espero que te guste.

* * *

**No Puedo Vivir Sin Ti**

Habían pasado 10 años desde la última vez que vi a Esme, la palabra hermosa no podía describirla, era magnifica. Tenía el cabello de un extraño color caramelo y unos preciosos ojos color avellana, pero lo que más me gusto de ella la primera vez que la vi fue su sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa que podía hacer reír a cualquiera.

A pesar de que solo la vi una vez, mi corazón muerto no podía olvidarla.

Todos estos años no he dejado de pensar en ella. Siempre me pregunto ¿Qué habría pasado con ella en todos estos años?, ¿Se habrá casado? y lo más importante ¿Será feliz? todas estas preguntas recorren mi mente cada vez que pienso en ella, pero trataba de ser cuidadoso cada vez que Edward estaba cerca, no quería que se enterara de ella.

Estaba conduciendo hacia el hospital donde trabajo hace ya varios años. Cuando llegué, me bajé del coche y caminé lentamente hacia mi consultorio, una vez allí me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a leer los expedientes de algunos pacientes. Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando una enfermera entró.

—Doctor Cullen, han traído a una mujer. La encontraron en el fondo del acantilado, lastimosamente la caída fue muy grave y no pudo sobrevivir, quieren que usted la revise y haga la autopsia.

—Voy para allá— al oír esas palabras la tristeza me golpeo, me coloqué rápidamente mi bata y salí directo a la morgue.

En la habitación habían varias camillas, pero solo una me llamo la atención, una que poseía un olor que podía identificar en cualquier parte.

—No, no por favor Dios, no puede ser ella— estaba desesperado, me acerqué a la camilla y al quitar la sabana descubrí el cuerpo de Esme, sentí que mis piernas fallaban.

Allí estaba ella, había cambio un poco pero seguía siendo igual de hermosa. Tenía la columna destrozada, sus piernas y sus brazos se encontraban en una posición muy extraña, tenía rasguños y raspones en todas partes y su vestido estaba totalmente lleno de sangre y barro.

Estaba destrozado, no podía ser ella. Una mujer joven y tan hermosa como ella, tendría que ser realmente feliz. No entiendo porque tuvo que hacer esto.

—Esme, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Una joven como tú, no merece este trágico destino.

De pronto escuche un sonido. Era un latido, pero era muy débil. Era el corazón de Esme, no estaba muerta, pero si no me daba prisa no tardaría en estarlo. Necesitaba convertirla, solo de esa forma se salvaría. Era una decisión muy egoísta, pero no podía perderla.

—Esme perdóname, por lo que te voy a hacer. Pero te amo y no soportaría perderte— me acerqué y hundí mis colmillos en su cuello.

Su sangre tenía un sabor exquisito, no era nada comparado con la sangre de Edward, su sangre me llamaba, pero me concentré en lo que tenía que hacer y después de un tiempo me aparté esperando que mi ponzoña hiciera efecto.

Al principio todo parecía igual, nada cambiaba y pensé que había sido demasiado tarde, hasta que escuche un gran grito de dolor. Estaba funcionando, pero sus gritos me daban mucha tristeza.

—Por favor, perdóname por lo que te hice, ya pronto pasara el dolor. Estaré contigo siempre, te prometo que no te dejare sola.

Tome a Esme entre mis brazos y abrí rápidamente la ventana, salte por ella y corrí hacia donde se encontraba mi coche. Abrí la puerta y la recosté suavemente y con mucho cuidado me metí en el asiento del conductor y salí del hospital.

Al llegar a la casa Edward me esperaba en la puerta con una expresión sombría en la cara. Bajé del coche y agarré a Esme llevándola directo a mi habitación. La coloque en la cama, me senté junto a ella y agarré su mano, no quería separarme de ella los próximos tres días y quería darle todo el apoyo posible.

—¿Me puedes explicar que hiciste?— estaba furioso, se le notaba por su tono de voz.

—No podía dejar que simplemente muriera Edward— recordé como la conocí hace diez años y como la vi moribunda en la morgue —La amo, no puedo perderla.

—Está bien, entiendo Carlisle, pero ¿No pensaste que si se suicidó fue porque no quería vivir?, la condenaste a esta vida por un simple capricho tuyo.

—No es un simple capricho, ella es el amor de mi vida y si moría yo no podría seguir con vida Edward, entiende por favor— le supliqué.

—Necesito cazar, su olor es muy fuerte—contestó mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

No le di mucha importancia, mis pensamientos estaban concentrados en Esme. Le dije palabras dulces para ver si así lograba calmarla, pero sus gritos se hacían más fuertes a cada minuto.

—No estás sola, yo estoy aquí, en unos días pasará todo ese dolor que sientes, lo prometo—besé dulcemente su mano y esperé junto a ella.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Edward volvió a la casa. No estaba tan molesto como antes, pero su rostro se encontraba muy serio.

—Está bien, lo medite mientras estaba cazando y lo acepto, si la amas y la quieres a tu lado, pues... cuenta conmigo— me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

—Gracias Edward, de verdad me da mucho gusto que aceptes esto. Solo espero que cuando despierte no lo tomé tan mal, no quiero que esté enojada conmigo.

—Buenos esperemos que despierte y veremos cuál será su reacción.

Después de unos pocos minutos los huesos de Esme se empezaron a reparar uno por uno. Todo el proceso empezó lentamente. Cada tanto yo acariciaba sus mejillas y le daba suaves apretones en la mano. Ahora solo quedaba esperar hasta que la transformación este completa.

* * *

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

* * *

El cuerpo de Esme estaba totalmente reparado, todos sus huesos estaban en el lugar correcto. Su piel estaba pálida y tenía una belleza irreal, si antes de convertirse era magnifica ahora era una Diosa. Su belleza no se comparaba con nada en el mundo.

Edward estaba a mi lado ayudándome a limpiarla y a vestirla cuando sus latidos se empezaron a acelerar, en ese momento supe que faltaba muy poco para que despertará. Cuando terminamos de limpiarla su corazón se detuvo para siempre.

Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente mientras se sentaba en la cama, ya no había rastro del hermoso color avellana, ahora sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre.

Su vista se posó justamente en Edward y en mí.

—¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Estas en mi casa Esme, no sé si te acuerdas de mí soy Carlisle Cullen, curé tu pierna cuando tenías dieciséis.

—Doctor Cullen, si... si me acuerdo de usted, pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué mi voz suena tan rara? y además debería estar muerta yo... yo salte del acantilado.

—Bueno cuando... estabas en la morgue, te vi y no podía creer que fueras tú. La linda joven con hoyuelos en sus mejillas, tenías muchos sueños Esme y no podía dejar que murieras.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué hiciste para salvarme? y ¿Porque sentía como si me hubieran tirado al fuego?— preguntó.

—Yo... yo te convertí... en un...Esme yo no soy humano y soy un... vampiro, y... tú también lo eres. Yo te convertí— estaba muy nervioso, no quería perderla.

—Un... un vampiro— susurró para sí misma —Eso es imposible, lo vampiros son historias, cuentos, no existen— respondió convencida.

—No lo son, Esme soy así desde 1640, tengo casi 260 años, nosotros no envejecemos, somos inmortales. Lo siento mucho, pero no había otra forma de salvarte.

—Así que... ¿Soy un vampiro?— asentí suavemente, temía mucho su reacción —Bueno te creo, pero si soy un vampiro tengo que beber sangre, tengo que matar gente— dijo con un mueca en su bella cara.

—No necesariamente, nosotros tenemos una dieta muy diferente a las de los vampiros normales. Nos alimentamos de animales, así no matamos a personas inocentes—le explicó Edward. Mientras el rostro de Esme se giró a verlo con confusión.

—Ah perdón, él es Edward, mi hijo adoptivo.

—Es un gusto conocerte Edward— le dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.

—Si quieres, podemos enseñarte nuestra dieta. Así evitarás matar a los humanos.

—Sí, sí quiero que me enseñen su dieta.

—Bueno si es así, Carlisle deberías llevar a cazar mientras yo arreglo las cosas por aquí— me dijo Edward.

No debió sorprenderme, pero cuando estábamos en el bosque, al instante en que sentimos el olor a venado Esme salió corriendo. Nunca se puede negar la naturaleza de un vampiro y menos en su etapa de recién nacido.

Nos quedamos en el bosque mientras le contaba a Esme mi historia. Estaba impresionada cuando le dije como descubrí esta nueva vida. Le expliqué cuáles eran las reglas y después de varias horas volvimos a la casa.

—Tal vez, quieras verte en el espejo. Cuando nos transformamos nuestra belleza aumenta.

Asintió y camino lentamente al espejo. Al verse en él sus boca se abrió ligeramente, se veía tan adorable. Me acerqué a ella y tomé suavemente su mano.

—Esta no puedo ser yo. Soy hermosa.

—Siempre lo fuiste, incluso mucho antes de que te convirtiera— le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla inconscientemente.

—Carlisle, tengo que decirte algo que he estado ocultando por mucho tiempo. Desde la primera vez que te vi me... me enamoré de ti, y sé que no puede funcionar porque de seguro tu no me ves de la misma forma, pero quería decírtelo porque...

—Yo también tengo que confesarte algo— la interrumpí. —Desde la primera vez que te vi en el hospital, también me enamore de ti Esme. Mi corazón no puede vivir sin ti, todos estos años te he extraño, no puedo y no quiero vivir sin ti.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y besé sus hermosos labios, ese era mi primer beso y fue magnífico. Sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves al igual que ella, luego la abracé fuertemente, no quería que se escapara ahora que sabía que ella también me amaba. La amo como nunca he amado a ninguna otra mujer. Y nunca en mi vida la dejaría ir.

Mi vida con ella y Edward estaba completa, los tres juntos formaríamos una gran familia.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Sé que Carlisle y Esme no se enamoraron tan rápido, pero quise escribir así. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia.

Besos...


End file.
